Jennah-Louise
Jennah-Louise is a contestant from Survivor: Australia. Survivor: Australia Jennah- Louise (JL) was placed on the yellow Vavau tribe during Survivor: Australia. She had a tight alliance of four with Sue, Nick and Craig. Despite being in a minority of four, the tribe won the first three immunity challenges. Jessica and Calum were originally apart of the other alliance, but got a little cocky and flipped to JL's alliance. When Vavau lost on Day 10, this new alliance of six voted out James. On Day 12, the tribes were told that a Double Tribal Council would occur. JL and her foursome didn't trust Calum and Jessica at this point, but felt they needed to pretend for the numbers. The four told the pair to vote for Phoebe and they agreed. At the vote, JL and her allies voted out Calum. However, the twist was that Calum was switched to Saanapu instead and got to bring two people with him to the switch. He chose Jessica and JL, who now lost her entire alliance. JL, now all alone, was on Saanapu with Calum, Jessica, Coleen, Flick, Matt, Sam and Brooke. On the new Sanaapu, JL had a small bit of power in that she could choose to either stay with her Vavau Trio or flip to Sanaapu and make a huge statement against the power couple. She decided to tell all original Sanaapu members that Jessica and Calum were the power couple, keeping the target off her back. Saanapu was safe however after winning the first two immunity challenges. When they lost on Day 19, JL pretended to stay loyal with Calum and Jessica by voting for Brooke but knowing that Jessica was instead voted out. With her safety now assured, Sanaapu won the following immunity challenge and kept JL in a better position. On Day 22, the two tribes merged. Seeing that the Saanapu alliance of Coleen, Sam, Matt, Brooke and Flick were an extremely threatening group, an alliance of Nick, Rohan, Phoebe, Kristie, Nicola, Calum and JL was formed against Saanapu. At the first merged tribal council, the Vavau Alliance eliminated Coleen. There was talk about Calum making a ploy against Rohan and the rest of the alliance. Feeling that he was now an outcast and no longer trustworthy, JL and the rest of Vavau blindsided Calum. This plan to get rid of Calum was concocted by Phoebe and Rohan and once the rest of the tribe figured this out, their pairing became extra threatening. The Saanapu Four, JL, Kristie and Nicola didn't want this duo to stay together for much longer and blindsided Rohan at the following vote. JL and the rest of the tribe then unanimously voted out Nick, who was seen as the least useful and more of a loose cannon for lacking strong connections and alliances. With a split of 4-4 between the Saanapu Four and the post-switch Vavau members, JL preached her undying loyalty to Nicola, Kristie and Phoebe. The four voted for Flick who unfortunately played a Hidden Immunity Idol. With only four votes that counted from the Sanaapu Four, Phoebe was voted out and JL's alliance was now down in numbers. JL was glad that her passive gameplay was getting her further into the game and continued to ride the wave whilst the others in her alliance were targeted. She voted solo for Flick, her allies voted for Sam but the Sanaapu Four eliminated Nicola. With only her and Kristie remaining, the duo needed a Sanaapu to make a big move. Matt was the one to approach the duo, where the new trio voted for Flick, but the Sanaapu alliance voted for JL. At the revote, the votes remained deadlocked between JL and Flick. JL was glad that she was safe from the rock draw, as was her ally Kristie. At the rock draw between Matt, Sam and Brooke, Matt drew the odd rock and was eliminated, keeping JL and Kristie firmly on the bottom of the tribe. JL and Kristie had finally cracked the Sanaapu Four, albeit unintentionally. Flick was willing to turn her back on the alliance for good and approached the duo for a big move. JL, happy for the target to be off her back and on Flick's, agreed with Kristie. At tribal, the Sanaapu duo voted for JL. but Kristie, JL and Flick blindsided Brooke. At the Final Four, JL was quite certain that she would get to the end with the girls. However, when Flick won the immunity challenge, she and Kristie decided to flip against JL. At the vote, JL voted for Kristie and the remaining three eliminated JL, making her the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Kristie to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Jennah-Louise is the highest ranking member of the Vavau tribe. *JL was originally slated to compete on Survivor NZ: Thailand, but was ultimately not chosen for the final cast. Category:Survivor: Australia Castaways